Laissez-moi oublier
by Kokina-Kizoku
Summary: Une fic de Noblesse assez longue, racontant l'histoire d'une jeune fille rescapée d'un laboratoire de l'Union par Frankenstein, et qui s'avère avoir un lien important avec M-21. Elle possède un pouvoir qui, une fois bien utilisé, pourrait changer les choses à tout jamais, mais saura-t-elle le contrôler? / Autres personnages: Cadis Etrama di Raizel Raizel, Seira, Tao, Takeo, etc./
1. Chapitre 1: Fuite désespérée

**Avis de l'auteur:** **Ceci est ma première fic sur Noblesse. J'espère que vous allez aimer, n'hésitez pas à écrire une review pour me donner votre avis^^. J'ai créé l'un des personnages, Elin, mais tout le reste appartient à l'auteur de ce manhwa que j'adore. Le premier chapitre sera court, mais les autres devraient être un peu plus longs... Et je préviendrais au préalable s'il y a des spoilers, mais je ne crois qu'il y en aura.**

Elle avait peur. Des ombres l'entouraient, habillées de sarraus blancs, et une lumière crue lui blessait les yeux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à bouger? Elle tenta de se débattre mais des anneaux de métal la maintenait clouée à la table d'opération, et elle était bâillonnée. Elle ne pouvait ni crier ni se défendre, et le scalpel entra en contact avec sa peau plus vite qu'elle n'aurait pu le prévoir.

La douleur lui aiguilla le bras et une larme coula sur sa joue. Pourquoi avait-elle mal? Pourquoi ces gens étaient-ils si méchants avec elle? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter de… d'être traitée comme un sujet d'expérience? Elle avait des émotions aussi, elle était humaine. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de la vulgariser en objet scientifique.

Le sang coula. Un peu. Juste assez pour lui faire prendre conscience d'à quel point elle était impuissante. Elin sanglota et voulu crier, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Souffrance. Les gens autour d'elle riaient et se moquaient d'elle, et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que pleurer. Elle… n'existait… pas. Elle n'était qu'un instrument manipulé au gré des hommes qui la martyrisait.

Soudain la douleur se retira, et Elin eut droit à un bref répit. Elle haleta et s'étrangla avec ses larmes, puis la lame du couteau pénétra à nouveau ses chairs, tailladant sa peau. Tellement mal. Pourquoi… pourquoi?

Elle s'enfonça lentement dans le néant, perdant connaissance.

À son réveil la lumière avait été éteinte. Il n'y avait plus que le silence, et la souffrance l'avait quittée. Rassurée pour le moment, elle se détendit, puis constata qu'on l'avait détachée. Il y avait un miroir posé sur la table à côté d'elle.

Cela faisait des années qu'Elin n'avait pas vu son propre reflet. Elle cessa de respirer un moment, et se releva de sur la table avec hésitation. Avait-elle le droit de…? Mais son désir de se voir fut plus fort que sa crainte et elle s'en empara.

Son visage n'était plus celui d'une enfant. Elle ressemblait à… une jeune femme. Une femme aux grands yeux gris cernés, aux joues pâles et aux cheveux emmêlés et luisants de sueur. Mais elle avait les caractéristiques d'une humaine modifiée, quelque chose dans l'ensemble de ses traits fins n'était pas naturel.

Elin jeta le miroir au bout de ses bras, réprimant l'envie de hurler sa rage et sa douleur. Il se fracassa en mille morceaux sur le plancher du laboratoire, reflétant la lumière sur les grands murs blancs délavés. Elle était anormale. Quelque chose avait changé depuis son enfance, elle avait été transformée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait? Pourquoi son propre visage lui paraissait-il si inhumain? Mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se trouvait belle. Une beauté marquée par le désespoir, un charme sauvage et indéfinissable, mais elle était jolie.

Elin n'avait que faire de son apparence. Elle voulait… partir… d'ici.

La jeune femme descendit de la table, chancelante. Elle connaissait le monde du dehors, on l'avait déjà envoyée dans un autre laboratoire pour effectuer des tests. Par la fenêtre de l'hélicoptère elle avait brièvement aperçu la ville, mais elle n'était jamais au proprement dit sortie dehors. L'engin volant avait atterri dans un hangar et sa seule vision du vrai monde avait disparu instantanément. Mais à présent les choses étaient bien différentes. Elle devait sortir à tout prix sans se faire attraper si elle voulait partir d'ici, voir autre chose que les murs ternes du laboratoire. Elin marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit.

Le couloir était désert. Elle ne comprenait pas, la nuit était tombée, alors pourquoi avait-on laissé sa porte débarrée? Était-ce de la négligence ou simplement le destin?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Une silhouette noire se dressa devant elle et elle frissonna de terreur.

-Où crois-tu aller, D-65?

-Je m'appelle Elin.

Elle ne comprit pas où elle trouva le courage de répliquer, mais elle en usa.

-Laissez-moi passer.

-Petite idiote…

L'homme la frappa et elle gémit de douleur, s'effondrant par terre. Sa lèvre était fendue et sa tête lui tournait, mais elle se releva malgré tout. Elle trouva la force de se dérober et de courir.

La fenêtre était devant elle. Le garde la poursuivait et elle n'eut plus le choix. Ses pas martelant le corridor obscur, elle se sauva jusqu'à cette extrémité lumineuse où elle voyait étinceler la lumière des étoiles et des rayons de lune, et elle sauta.

Le verre éclata en éclats et elle senti le vent tournoyer dans sa chevelure. Les lueurs de la ville, aux fenêtres des gratte-ciels, dans le ciel et sous elle dans le trafic emmêlé des voitures. Elle était vivante. Elle voulait VIVRE!

Sa robe se déchira en s'accrochant aux branches d'un arbre planté devant l'immeuble, et sa chute fut ralentie, amortie. Comme un oiseau qui se pose, Elin tomba doucement sur le sol d'asphalte. Elle se releva en panique, des écorchures sur les bras et les jambes, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle… elle l'avait fait, elle avait réussi!

Mais elle avait peur. Encore. Des cris résonnaient à l'intérieur de l'édifice et des éclats de verre jonchaient le sol. Elle devait fuir.

Des coups de feu retentirent et elle hurla. Quelques voitures passaient dans la rue, mais personne ne semblait la voir, elle était comme transparente. La jeune femme se releva et s'enfuit dans la nuit, au hasard, sans savoir où elle allait.

On ne la poursuivit pas. Elle n'était pas assez importante pour mériter l'attention de l'Union, et c'était un avantage important dans sa situation. Elle courut droit devant elle, défiant le monde réel pour la première fois, ne comprenant rien, ne voyant rien. Elin s'effondra dans le fond d'une ruelle, sur une pile de cartons abandonnés, éperdue, horrifiée. Complètement perdue et désorienté. Elle avait froid et elle mourait de soif, après un tel effort physique, et elle ne vit pas tout de suite l'homme qui s'approcha d'elle.

-Mademoiselle, vous vous sentez bien?

La jeune femme sursauta et recula avec un hoquet de terreur. La voix de l'apparition était douce et rassurante, mais elle en avait tout de même peur. Personne ne pouvait lui vouloir du bien ce monde.

La lune perça soudain les nuages et le visage de l'inconnu apparu devant ses yeux terrifiés. Il était grand et bien bâti, et une cascade de cheveux blonds ondulés encadraient ses traits bien dessinés et ses yeux bleus brillant dans la nuit. L'homme s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule, l'air soucieux.

-Tu as le teint pâle, et tes blessures semblent profondes.

-Non, je ne veux pas…ne…me faites pas de mal…

Elin senti une douleur horrible lui lever le cœur et elle se mit à tousser, crachant du sang. Elle ne voulait pas retourner là-bas… L'homme la prit dans ses bras et la souleva du sol, et ses gestes étaient doux. Un flot de larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle croisait son regard inquiet et bienveillant, car pour la première fois, elle se sentait en sécurité. C'était quoi cette sensation de… d'apaisement, de réconfort, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre et ses défenses se baissaient malgré elle. La jeune femme murmura d'une voix tremblante :

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je passais ici par hasard, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai aucun lien avec l'Union, si c'est ce que tu crains.

L'inconnu se mit en marche, la transportant comme si elle ne pesait rien.

-Quel est… votre… nom?

Elin senti que l'homme quittait le sol, comme s'il s'élevait au-dessus de la ville. Et même si une telle chose était normalement impossible, elle ne le remarqua pas. Un vertige soudain s'empara d'elle, mais avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience il lui sembla entendre la réponse.

-Je m'appelle Frankenstein.


	2. Chapitre 2: Plus jamais seule

Elin s'éveilla doucement, et entrouvrit les yeux. Elle sursauta, surprise de ne pas voir les murs blancs du laboratoire. À la place une lumière douce illuminait la pièce où elle se trouvait, et elle était étendue entre des draps blancs et moelleux, et elle n'avait plus mal. Se relevant à-demi, elle constata que ses blessures avaient été pansées et qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre au plafond haut, recouverte d'une tapisserie sombre et élégante. Une porte était entrouverte à sa droite et elle apercevait une autre pièce par l'ouverture. Des voix lui parvenaient de cet endroit et elle se leva, curieuse et un peu anxieuse. L'homme blond qui l'avait emmené ici ne lui avait pas semblé méchant, bien qu'une aura intimidante de puissance émanât de lui. Il avait dit qu'il s'appelait… Frankenstein. Étrange nom pour la Corée.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas hésitant. Un mal de tête l'étourdissait, mais elle arrivait à voir clair tout de même, et elle passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte. Un grand salon se trouvait devant elle, et un homme était assis sur un fauteuil avec élégance, une tasse de thé à la main, lui tournant le dos. Une croix d'argent était attachée en boucle à son oreille, et chacun de ses gestes, même de loin, étaient mesurés et calmes. Plongée dans la contemplation de cet individu, elle sursauta en voyant l'homme blond arriver, et incliner respectueusement la tête en direction de l'inconnu.

-Maître, je crois que la jeune fille s'en sortira bien. Elle n'a aucune blessure grave, mais elle parait être marquée par un traumatisme. Je l'ai vue s'enfuir du laboratoire central de l'union.

-Frankenstein. Tu as remarqué? La ressemblance est frappante…

La voix de l'homme assis était douce et harmonieuse, et Elin eut comme l'envie déraisonnable de sortir de la chambre pour aller l'observer de plus près. Mais elle n'osa pas.

-Oui, Maître. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai tenu à l'emmener ici.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont un lien?

-J'ai effectué un test de sang, et j'en suis certain à présent.

La jeune fille poussa timidement la porte, la curiosité l'emportant. L'homme appelé Frankenstein sourit et tourna la tête.

-Ah, voilà. Elle s'est éveillée. Maître, permettez que je vous la présente…

L'autre inconnu hocha la tête. Elin demanda d'une voix tremblante :

-Est-ce que… j'ai le droit de sortir?

-Bien sûr, personne ne te retiendra. Approche…

Elle s'avança, avec l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir à chaque pas tant elle était mal à l'aise. Personne ne lui avait jamais donné le choix, et il paraissait tellement étrange qu'on la laisse décider. Frankenstein lui désigna une place sur le canapé en face de l'autre homme, et elle manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Personne ne lui avait jamais proposé de s'asseoir, et encore moins près de quelqu'un qui semblait aussi important.

Une fois installée, Elin écarquilla les yeux en voyant le visage de l'inconnu. Il avait un teint pâle et des traits délicats, comme sculptés dans l'ivoire. Et des lèvres minces, un nez droit et fin, une chevelure noire comme la nuit. Il leva son regard vers elle et elle resta bouche bée. Ses yeux étaient rougeoyants et sombres, et emplis d'une force indescriptible et surpuissante qui la fit frissonner. Il resta un long moment immobile à la regarder en silence, et elle ne bougea pas, comme hypnotisée par ce regard qui la sondait. Finalement il déclara calmement :

-Je sens de la peur en toi. Des blessures intérieures. Mais ici personne ne te fera de mal.

Elle sourit avec timidité, encore incertaine. Une sorte de paix entourait cet homme, comme une mystérieuse aura protectrice. Et elle se sentait en sécurité près de lui.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle sursauta, puis se détendit en voyant Frankenstein qui lui demanda avec bienveillance :

-Tu te sens bien?

-Oui…

-Beaucoup de choses seront nouvelles pour toi ici. Mais avant de t'expliquer, il y a plus important encore. D'abord, comment t'appelle-tu?

Elle baissa les yeux et balbutia :

-On m'appelait… D-65 au laboratoire de l'Union. Mais je me suis trouvé un nom. Elin.

-Bien, Elin. J'ai des gens à te présenter, si tu te sens prête maintenant.

Elle acquiesça et deux silhouettes apparurent dans un couloir qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Elle se tendit, mais un seul regard de l'inconnu à la chevelure sombre suffit à la rassurer.

-Je te présente Tao et Takeo. Ils vivent ici depuis un petit moment déjà.

Les deux hommes étaient grands et minces. L'un d'eux possédait d'étranges longs cheveux aux nuances mauves et des yeux turquoise mêlés de bleu, et se contenta d'un signe de tête amical, et l'autre à l'expression ouverte et intelligente lança un « Yo, Elin », suivit d'un roulement d'yeux de la part de l'autre. Ses yeux bridés et son teint basané dénotait d'une origine asiatique, et il ajouta tout de suite après sa triviale salutation :

-Elle lui ressemble vraiment beaucoup. C'est étonnant…

L'homme aux cheveux mauves baissa la tête et murmura à mi-voix :

-Il a de la chance.

-Allez, Takeo. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

Elin les interrompit avec hésitation, demandant d'une voix tremblante :

-Je ressemble à qui?

Mais les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de répondre. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et une voix étouffée par la distance interpella :

-Hé, les gars! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu?

Juste en entendant ces paroles et cette voix, Elin eut le pressentiment que quelque chose d'important était sur le point de se passer. Prémonition que lui confirma Frankenstein en lui touchant le bras et en disant avec empressement :

-Lève-toi, Elin.

Un homme apparut à l'entrée du salon, son visage encore dissimulé dans l'obscurité du corridor. Puis il s'approcha et elle sentit comme un coup violent se projeter contre sa poitrine. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa d'un coup et elle écarquilla les yeux.

L'inconnu avait les mêmes yeux gris qu'elle, le même regard un peu sauvage et fuyant, les mêmes cheveux pâles et lisses, et les mêmes traits fins, le nez, la bouche, tout dans l'apparence et l'attitude cet homme était… comme elle. Une mince cicatrice marquait le coin de ses lèvres et il la dévisageait, immobile, les mains tremblantes.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Elin dans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Il était figé devant elle, incapable du moindre mouvement, les yeux agrandis par l'incompréhension, et elle s'approcha sans même s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de cet homme. Elle avança la main et toucha son bras, refusant de croire ce qu'elle voyait. Il se dégela enfin et l'approcha à son tour, demandant d'une voix rauque :

-Tu es… ma famille?

-Je… je suis… Elin.

Elle ferma les yeux quand il l'enlaça, et elle sanglota entre les bras de l'homme, ne comprenant rien. Elle le connaissait depuis toujours, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même… La jeune fille se fichait bien que ce soit un inconnu, elle retrouvait enfin qui elle était. D'où elle venait.

-Excusez-moi…

Frankenstein s'était approché d'eux et elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait tellement été bouleversée qu'elle en avait oublié les autres. Tous la fixaient d'un air attendri, elle et l'homme, et elle se sentait un peu embarrassée d'être l'objet d'autant d'attention.

-J'ai effectué un test de sang, et vous êtes bien frère et sœur. Elin, je te présente M-21. Tu dois te sentir déstabilisée par tout ça, mais avec le temps les choses devraient s'arranger.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et s'empressa de reporter son attention sur celui qu'on appelait M-21, plongeant son regard métallique dans le sien. Il avait aussi les yeux humides et il semblait faire un immense effort pour se contrôler face aux autres, et elle senti son cœur s'emplir d'une chaleur qui lui était encore inconnue. Elle avait un frère. Elle avait une famille. Et… elle n'était plus seule.

-Vous semblez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Nous allons vous laisser seuls.

M-21 se retourna vers Frankenstein, et murmura, n'arrivant pas à dissimuler les tremblements dans sa voix :

-Merci… de l'avoir ramenée.

-Ce n'est rien.

Elin ne dit rien, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Elle laissa son regard transmettre sa reconnaissance et l'homme blond hocha la tête, leur indiquant une pièce où ils pourraient discuter en paix. M-21 prit la main d'Elin et l'y entraîna.

* * *

-C'est... C'est magnifique.

Elin toucha du bout des doigts le clavier jauni, le cœur battant.

-Je savais que ça te plairait. Personne ne sait en jouer, mais je m'étais dit que tu aimerais apprendre...

Le grenier était spacieux, et la jeune fille regardait autour d'elle avec émerveillement. M-21 vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le banc du piano, hésitant. Il semblait être du genre réservé, tout comme elle. Mais il lui fit un petit sourire et lui dit, détournant le regard:

-Tu seras bien ici. Les gens ne te maltraiteront pas, jamais. Tu peux considérer cet endroit comme ta maison. Mais... tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre.

Il plaça ses doigts contre ceux de sa sœur, la guidant vers le milieu du clavier.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment jouer, mais je connais la gamme de Do. Regarde bien, il faut coordonner les mouvements et... Voilà, tu y arrive.

Un son léger et doux s'éleva. Elin pensa que la musique était merveilleuse. Do, si, la, sol... et son frère qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer la considérait déjà comme sa famille.

-Elin...

-Oui?

Elle s'interrompit et regarda le jeune homme l'interrogeant du regard.

-Est-ce que... tu te rappelles de nos parents?

-...Non. Ils m'ont effacé la mémoire. À toi aussi?

M-21 ne répondit pas, mais une immense tristesse noya ses yeux gris. Elle senti son cœur se serrer, et s'empressa de changer de sujet, posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-À ton avis... J'ai quel âge? Je ne comptais pas le temps à l'Union.

-Je dirais... Tu sembles avoir seize ou dix-sept ans. Mais je n'en suis sûr.

-Alors tu es plus âgé que moi...

-Oui.

Elin demanda ensuite en baissant les yeux :

-Tu peux m'apporter un miroir? Je voudrais voir mon visage.

L'instant d'après, M-21 lui présentait une glace ancienne, bien polie, trouvée dans le fond d'une armoire. Il se réinstalla sur le banc de piano et la plaça face à eux sur le lutrin.

La ressemblance entre leurs deux visages était frappante. Tellement qu'Elin pensa confondre. Bien sûr le sien avait des traits plus féminins, des lèvres plus marquées et un teint plus pâle, mais à part cela ils étaient identiques, comme des jumeaux. Même si la jeune femme paraissait nettement plus jeune. Et ses cheveux étaient nettement plus longs, mais de la même couleur grise délavée. Preuve qu'ils étaient tous deux des humains modifiés. M-21 soupira et confessa:

-On me considérait auparavant comme une expérience ratée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, alors je te révèlerais pas tout de suite ma différence… Mais quand tu seras prête, tu me le diras.

-D'accord.

Elle sourit faiblement et demanda en rougissant:

-Grand frère?

M-21 parut touché par appellation qu'elle lui avait donnée, et répondit avec une émotion dissimulée:

-Oui, petite sœur?

-Il y avait une chanson... Que je chantais au laboratoire quand il n'y avait personne, et que j'ai composé moi-même. Pour me donner du courage. Voudrais-tu... Voudrais-tu l'entendre?

-Bien sûr. Merci pour ta confiance.

Les joues rougirent encore davantage, et elle balbutia:

-Je vais essayer de l'accompagner au piano, même si je ne connais pas beaucoup de notes. Ce ne sera peut-être pas très joli, mais tu m'arrêteras si... enfin... tu n'aimes pas ça.

-Vas-y.

Elin prit une grande inspiration et posa ses doigts sur le clavier, et commença à jouer, sans regarder ce qu'elle faisait, son regard ancré dans le miroir posé sur le lutrin, dévisageant son propre reflet, l'affrontant. Les notes étaient dures et sauvages, emmêlées, mais harmonisées et elle prit confiance. Ce n'était pas un rythme mais c'était ce dont elle avait besoin pour trouver la force de chanter, s'exprimer devant quelqu'un qui la comprenait, enfin. Sa voix s'éleva dans tout le grenier, ferme, décidée, et magnifique.

 _Je suis née et j'ai vécu dans la tempête_

 _Douleur, souffrance, ils ont fait couler mes larmes_

 _J'ai appris à mentir et à survivre sans trêve_

 _Pour vivre il faut se battre avec des armes_

 _Mais laissez-moi oublier_

 _Toutes ces nuits à pleurer_

 _Toutes ces nuits à hurler_

 _Laissez-moi oublier vos mensonges_

 _Laissez-moi oublier que vos tortures_

 _Aujourd'hui je veux vivre_

 _Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant_

 _Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant_

 _Aujourd'hui laissez-moi oublier_

 _Qu'à cause de vous je ne sais pas aimer._

Elin acheva sa chanson avec une note triste et mélancolique, et sursauta violemment parce que deux bras venaient de l'enserrer.

-Grand... frère?

-C'était... beau, petite sœur.

Sa voix était étranglée, et elle l'entoura de ses bras à nouveau. Ils restèrent ainsi une minute durant, sans bouger, sans parler, se comprenant seulement. La jeune fille savait q'M-21 avait vu dans les paroles de sa mélodie le reflet de sa propre souffrance. Et elle sentait le poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur s'envoler en écoutant battre celui de son frère. Plus rien ne les séparerait, elle s'en fit la promesse.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent dans leur étreinte, et ils se détachèrent doucement, gardant leurs regards connectés tout de même. Frankenstein ouvrit et entra dans la pièce sombre, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés comme s'il s'était dépêché de monter les échelons de l'échelle qui menaient au grenier. Il s'excusa poliment de les avoir dérangés et s'approcha du piano. Puis il déclara, ses yeux bleus fixés sur Elin:

-Elin, mon maître a entendu quelques mots de ta chanson, et il l'a trouvée jolie. Serais-tu d'accord pour lui faire l'honneur de la chanter pour lui, ce soir, au souper?

Elle sentit son estomac se tordre à cette pensée, et son malaise dû paraître sur son visage, car son hôte rajouta:

-Bien sûr, si tu préfères la garder entre toi et ton frère, il comprendra. Mais je crois qu'il apprécierait beaucoup cette marque de confiance. Tu sais, il n'a pas souvent eu l'occasion d'écouter une voix comme la tienne...

-Je... d'accord. Si c'est ce qu'il désire, je le ferais.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de prendre la décision tout de suite si tu es encore incertaine. Donne-toi du temps pour y penser... Le repas sera servi dans environ une heure.

Elle hocha la tête, et Frankenstein s'éclipsa derrière la porte, laissant Elin songeuse.


	3. Chapitre 3: Craindre pour toi

La maison était silencieuse. C'était l'heure où tous se reposaient dans leurs chambres, avant le souper, sauf une certaine jeune demoiselle aux cheveux argentés qui s'affairait dans la cuisine, une cuiller de bois à la main. Ce soir était spécial, puisque qu'il était le premier depuis l'arrivée inopinée de la sœur de M-21. Seira comptait bien se surpasser, et les chaudrons bouillaient deux fois plus que d'habitude, remplis de spécialités coréennes et d'autres recettes de Lukedonia. Les ingrédients avaient été difficiles à trouver pour préparer les plats de son enfance, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Le seigneur Raizel aimerait sans doute retrouver les saveurs de son passé, pour changer un peu des ramens.

Seira entendit des pas dans le couloir et se retourna. Une fille mince, aux longs cheveux d'un gris délavé et aux grands yeux doux l'observait en silence, l'air timide. Elle devait être un peu plus vieille qu'elle, et était habillée d'une chemise de nuit blanche. La noble n'était pas vraiment de personnalité démonstrative mais cette nouvelle venue semblait avoir besoin d'un peu d'attention. Et Frankenstein lui avait recommandé de bien l'accueillir. Elle se détourna donc de ses fourneaux et alla à la rencontre de l'inconnue.

-Bonjour. Tu dois être Elin…

-…Oui. Excusez-moi, je vous regardais travailler.

Seira remarqua ses manières prudentes, comme si elle avait peur de lui manquer de respect. Elle dit alors calmement :

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me vouvoyer. Nous avons presque le même âge… Je m'appelle Seira.

-C'est un joli nom. Es-tu…

Elin baissa les yeux et demanda avec anxiété :

-Es-tu une noble? Ou… une princesse?

Seira, surprise, resta sans voix. L'inconnue interpréta mal son silence et reprit en rougissant :

-Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, mais tu es tellement élégante. Même en faisant la cuisine, on dirait que tu viens d'une famille royale.

-Frankenstein va tout t'expliquer ce soir, à propos de cela et à propos de ce qui va t'arriver, ne t'inquiète pas. Moi, je ne suis pas exactement la bonne personne pour tout te dire...

Elin sourit et hocha la tête.

-Tu as besoin d'aide pour préparer le repas?

-Tu peux mettre la table. Regarde, le couteau et la fourchette vont à droite du napperon, la cuillère à soupe à gauche et la cuillère à dessert en haut. Le verre doit être retourné sur la table.

La jeune fille répéta les gestes de sa nouvelle amie, étonnée par toutes ces choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

* * *

Takeo n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la réunion du RK, ce qui était inhabituel. Tao et M-21 finirent par se taire, un peu inquiets de l'humeur maussade de leur camarade.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Nous parlions d'inclure Elin à notre groupe, mais tu n'as donné ton opinion.

-...Faites ce que vous voulez, les gars. C'est ta sœur, M-21, alors je n'ai aucune objection à ce qu'elle nous rejoigne, une fois que nous aurons découvert son pouvoir.

-Tu en es sûr?

-Oui!

Il avait répondu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et M-21 le fixa en silence, tandis que Tao essayait d'alléger l'atmosphère en détournant le sujet de conversation. Finalement, ce fut Frankenstein qui les interrompit, en s'approchant du fauteuil et en les interpellant:

-J'ai besoin d'aide pour descendre le piano du grenier, les gars.

Ils se retournèrent et le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves demanda à voix basse:

-Pour quoi faire?

-Notre nouvelle venue va nous interpréter une chanson de sa composition. Pourriez-vous...

Takeo se leva subitement, l'interrompant, et traversa la pièce d'un pas lourd. Le maître de maison se figea et le regarda partir d'un air mécontent, se tournant vers les deux autres.

-Avez-vous une explication à son comportement?

Tao réfléchit quelques instants et déclara calmement:

-Je pense qu'Elin lui rappelle sa propre sœur. Mais... je n'en suis pas certain, il faudrait le vérifier auprès de lui.

M-21 se frappa le front de la paume de la main et soupira.

-Bien sûr, j'aurais dû deviner... Patron, vous devriez aller lui parler.

Frankenstein acquiesça, et pointa l'autre pièce en disant:

-Le piano, descendez-le dans la salle à manger. Et ne l'abîmez pas, vous savez à quel point je déteste que l'on détériore mes affaires.

Tao se raidit et dit avec nervosité:

-Oui, Patron! Vous pouvez compter sur nous.

-De plus, qu'il ne soit pas en bon état de fonctionnement chagrinerais Mlle Elin. Et vous ne voulez pas chagriner Mlle Elin, n'est-ce pas?

-Surtout pas, Patron.

-Et, oh! Je viens d'y penser. Cela décevrais également mon maître. Et vous... _ne voudriez pas_... décevoir mon maître, si je ne m'abuse?

Tao avala sa salive avec difficulté. Frankenstein arborait son sourire en coin qui faisait froid dans le dos, et la température de la pièce semblait avoir baissé de plusieurs degrés.

-Patron, nous allons mener à bien cette mission d'une importance capitale avec tout le soin possible! Le piano arrivera en parfait état, vous avez notre parole.

-Bien. J'ai confiance en vous.

L'homme blond se retira, laissant derrière lui une ambiance glacée qui paralysa les deux camarades durant quelques minutes encore. Finalement, M-21 rompit le silence en murmurant:

-Le caractère du patron ne s'est pas amélioré...

Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux camarades tentaient vainement de trouver un moyen de faire passer le piano par l'ouverture qui menait au grenier. Mais rien n'y faisait, l'instrument était tout simplement trop massif.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, s'il a réussi à y entrer il devrait pouvoir en sortir.

-Peut-être qu'en défonçant le plafond...

-Mais... t'es malade? Frankenstein va nous tuer!

Tao soupira et finit par acquiescer, abandonnant son projet de destruction, au grand soulagement d'M-21.

* * *

-Ah, vous avez réussi! Parfait, parfait... mettez-le dans ce coin là-bas. Mais... pourquoi êtes-vous couverts de sciure?

M-21 regarda ailleurs, donnant un coup de coude à son camarade pour l'inciter à parler. Tao leva les yeux vers son patron et expliqua en balbutiant:

-Nous avons eu... quelques problèmes, boss. Le piano est intact, mais on ne peux pas en dire autant du plafond...

Frankenstein blêmi et se précipita à l'étage, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. L'instant d'après un cri retenti dans toute la maison et les deux amis se regardèrent d'un air inquiet.

-Patron? Tout va bien? On... On va réparer le plafond, ne vous en faites pas...

L'homme blond revint dans la salle à manger d'un pas lourd et demanda sévèrement:

-Comment est-ce arrivé?

-Hum... problème technique. Le piano n'arrivait pas à passer, alors...

« -...Alors cet imbécile de Tao a eu l'idée géniale de tenter de déplacer une latte du plancher pour agrandir l'ouverture. Mais la planche soutenait un pilier, et tout s'est effondré sur nous. Le piano a passé en travers du plancher, mais il n'est pas endommagé, heureusement, » marmonna sèchement M-21.

Tao paru embarrassé et s'expliqua:

-Oui, tout est O.K. parce qu'il est tombé sur un genre de cercueil, qui s'est cassé en mille morceaux à la place de l'instrument.

La tasse que Frankenstein tenait à la main éclata en miettes sur le sol. Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Tao et murmura d'une voix froide:

- _Quel..._ cercueil?

-Heuuu... je ne sais pas trop... il y a beaucoup de cercueils, dans votre maison?

Le maître des lieux inspira profondément pour se calmer. Tao ne pouvait pas connaître l'histoire et la valeur de cet objet pour son maître et pour lui-même. Et ce n'était pas le moment d'insécuriser Elin en perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu décider de quelle réaction adopter, Seira annonça que le souper était servi, et tous prirent place à la grande table de la salle à manger.

Cadis Etrama di Raizel s'installa à la table à sa place habituelle, tout au bout, et M-21 s'installa avec Tao sur le côté gauche. Les plats étaient tous déjà posés sur la nappe et Seira pu prendre place à son tour. Cependant Regis et Takeo étaient toujours absents. Pour le premier, il n'y avait rien d'inexpliqué à cela, Getujel l'avait convoqué dans la ville voisine pour lui parler de sa cérémonie de passage à la majorité. Mais l'autre membre manquant des RK ne se présentait pas. De plus, Elin était également absente. Frankenstein finit par demander:

-Ou est Takeo?

M-21 réfléchit quelques instants puis répondit:

-Je crois que je l'ai vu au salon, en emportant le piano.

L'homme blond soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle à manger, lançant aux autres:

-Commencez sans moi, je vais le chercher, ainsi qu'Elin. Elle ne sait peut-être pas que c'est l'heure.

-Si.

Il se retourna vers Seira qui murmura:

-Elle est avec... Takeo.

Étonné, Frankenstein haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien d'autre et alla au salon.

* * *

Takeo sourit faiblement en entendant le rire d'Elin. La jeune fille s'était beaucoup détendue depuis son arrivée, et semblait tout à fait à l'aise, avec lui du moins. Il lui avait parlé de la rancune qu'il avait du fait qu'il n'avait pas eu de famille, et que son irruption dans la vie d'M-21 lui avait rappelé des souvenirs douloureux de sa propre petite sœur. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas dit.

Qu'en ce moment, il aurait tout donné pour être à la place de son camarade, et avoir une fille aux cheveux mauves qui lui ressemblerait en face de lui au lieu de ces traits qui semblaient appartenir à son ami tant ils étaient semblables.

Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et il détourna le regard. Il avait discuté de tout et de rien avec Elin, juste pour chasser ce sentiment de malaise grandissant et de jalousie maladive qui l'étouffait quand il posait les yeux sur la nouvelle venue. C'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait évitée quand elle était arrivée, cela lui était insupportable d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à la place de la jeune fille aux yeux gris, quelqu'un qui serait de sa propre famille. Il était égoïste et il le savait, il devrait se réjouir du bonheur de son camarade au lieu de l'envier et de vouloir le posséder.

Quand elle était venue l'aborder, il n'avait pas été spécialement amical envers elle. Mais elle lui avait tout de même parlé et le récit de ses souffrances à l'Union l'avait touché, en raison de sa similarité avec le sien. Avec celui de chaque humain modifié, tout compte fait... Le parcours était le même pour chacun, et rares étaient ceux qui trouvaient une vie libre et heureuse au bout. La plupart étaient tués misérablement quand ils ne servaient plus rien. Lui avait été rescapé de cet enfer. Elin aussi, tout comme Tao et M-21. Et tout ça ils le devait à Raizel et Frankenstein.

Voilà pourquoi il se tairait et cacherait sa douleur. On lui avait déjà donné tant, et il était assez égoïste comme cela de jalouser son ami sans avoir besoin faire plus.

-Mlle Elin, Takeo? Le repas est servi.

Le maître de maison se tenait sur le seuil de la porte et les observaient attentivement, tentant d'analyser la situation et de comprendre ce qui se tramait entre les deux. Il avait confiance en Takeo, mais sa souffrance par rapport à sa petite soeur avait des risques de se répercuter sur la fragile Elin.

La jeune fille se leva, et elle ne paraissait pas du tout perturbée, heureusement. Seulement tremblante et timide, intimidée face à lui. Il lui fit son sourire le plus chaleureux et elle sembla se détendre, et sourit à son tour doucement. Takeo quitta le fauteuil également, ignorant le regard inquisiteur de Frankenstein, et ils se rendirent à la salle de dîner.

Tous saluèrent Elin avec amitié et elle baissa les yeux, embarrassée. Le regard complice de son frère lui donna la force de continuer d'avancer, et elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, silencieuse, furtive, presque effacée, comme elle avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être à l'Union. Les couverts sur la table étaient remplis de mets qui semblaient raffinés, comme elle n'avait jamais mangé dans sa vie. Soudain elle senti un regard peser sur elle et elle leva les yeux. Personne ne parlait, et l'homme aux cheveux sombres s'était levé. Ses iris rouges la fixait avec calme, et Elin sentit une onde d'énergie parcourir tout son corps. La puissance qui émanait de ces yeux était immense, mais pas effrayante. Et il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas droit et bien mesuré, prenant une chaise et s'assoyant près d'elle.

-Bonjour.

La jeune fille rougit sous l'intensité du regard de l'homme et de la beauté parfaite, inhumaine de son visage pâle. Elle s'entendit balbutier d'une voix étranglée un faible « Bonjour » inarticulé.

-J'ai entendu quelques paroles de votre chanson. Seriez-vous d'accord pour l'interpréter?

Elin s'entendit répondre un faible « oui » sans même avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, et elle se dirigea vers le banc du piano. Tous la regardait mais ils étaient amicaux, et elle échangea un regard avec son frère, ainsi qu'un sourire avec Frankenstein qui semblait avoir oublié l'incident du plafond démoli, au grand soulagement de tous le monde. La jeune fille regarda Raizel qui hocha la tête. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et lança ses doigts sur le clavier, reproduisant l'harmonie sauvage et indéfinissable qu'elle arrivait à créer sans même avoir joué souvent dans sa vie. Elle chanta et les mots se répercutaient dans la salle, encore plus beaux qu'avant maintenant qu'elle était sûre d'elle.

 _Je suis née et j'ai vécu dans la tempête_

 _Douleur, souffrance, ils ont fait couler mes larmes_

 _J'ai appris à mentir et à survivre sans trêve_

 _Pour vivre il faut se battre avec des armes_

Elle sentaient des regards posés sur elle même de dos, et elle intensifia la mélodie, enfilant sur les notes les mots qui avaient redonnés force et courage nombre de fois.

 _Mais laissez-moi oublier_

 _Toutes ces nuits à pleurer_

 _Toutes ces nuits à hurler_

 _Laissez-moi oublier vos mensonges_

 _Laissez-moi oublier vos tortures_

Elle avait l'impression de perdre le fil. Les paroles de la chanson avaient pris possession d'elle et elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. La sensation qui grandissait en elle devint si violente qu'elle sentit ses mains trembler sur le clavier, mais elle continua, laissant sa douleur s'échapper dans son chant.

 _Aujourd'hui je veux vivre_

 _Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant_

 _Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant_

 _Aujourd'hui laissez-moi oublier_

 _Qu'à cause de vous je ne sais pas aimer._

La mélodie qu'elle avait composée était arrivée à son terme mais Elin continua de jouer, en sentait qu'elle devait rajouter quelque chose. Elle avait imaginé un dernier couplet depuis son arrivée en ces lieux, et ne serait-ce que pour remercier ses hôtes, elle ressentait le besoin de le chanter aussi.

 _J'ai vu de la bonté dans les yeux bleus d'un inconnu_

 _J'ai vu mon propre regard dans celui de mon frère_

 _J'ai trouvé du réconfort dans vos sourires_

 _Et c'est quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais._

Elle cessa de jouer et laissa ses doigts engourdis retomber le long de son corps, n'osant pas se retourner vers son auditoire. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, et on n'entendait plus que le raclement des chaises sur le plancher et le vent aux carreaux des fenêtres. Une mains se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta.

Raizel la regardait avec compassion et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues une fois de plus, et davantage quand il lui dit avec douceur:

-Merci.

-Tout... tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Il eut un sourire tellement discret qu'elle seule pu le voir, et il lui lâcha l'épaule. Elin se servit, s'étonnant de la variété d'aliments et de goûts, elle qui avait toujours été habituée à manger de la nourriture fade et incolore. Il y avait ce met appelé « ramen » qui était délicieux, et tout ces fruits, ces légumes frais ou nappés de sauce. Le reste du repas se passa dans cette ambiance chaleureuse qu'elle trouvait ici comme nulle part ailleurs.

* * *

M-21 conduisait sa sœur à sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout s'était bien passé, heureusement, et Elin paraissait bien intégrée.

-Tu dormiras ici. Cette pièce t'es attribuée, et le piano devrait y être installé bientôt.

Elle admira le papier peint bleu, les yeux écarquillés, et les draps blancs du lit qui paraissaient si confortable. Une chemise de nuit avait déjà été déposée sur le matelas, et elle se senti soudainement très fatiguée. Elle se retourna vers son frère et le remercia doucement pour tout. Il hocha la tête et ajouta:

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose cette nuit, ma chambre est juste à côté. Dors bien.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et sortit de la chambre. Elin se changea et s'empressa de se glisser entre les couvertures, appréciant leur chaleur.

La maison était silencieuse. Par la porte entre-ouverte, elle percevait une lumière qui provenait du salon, et rassurée, elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller. Tout était tellement doux et amical ici. À comparé à l'Union, elle se sentait si bien. Appréciée. Respectée. Protégée. Elle allait sombrer dans le sommeil quand une ombre sembla se glisser par l'ouverture de la porte. Elle se redressa, sur ses gardes, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Mais une voix calme et rassurante retentit:

-Détends-toi, Elin. Ce n'est que moi.

La haute stature de Frankenstein apparut devant ses yeux, et il entra dans la chambre. Il paraissait calme, et il souriait. La jeune fille se calma, et dit timidement:

-Bonjour. Vous voulez me parler?

-Oui.

Il portait un plateau, et elle sentit une peur sournoise se glisser en elle en reconnaissant un scalpel et des produits médicaux posés dessus. La terreur jaillit dans ses yeux et elle se recroquevilla à l'autre extrémité du lit, ne pouvant retenir les tremblements qui la secouait. La torture. La souffrance. Cet horrible sentiment d'impuissance et de rejet...

-N'aie pas peur.

Il souriait avec compassion et elle se sentit un peu rassurée. Frankenstein n'était pas un scientifique de l'Union. Il n'allait pas lui faire de mal... sûrement pas.

-Elin, je sais que tu détestes tout ce qui a trait aux expériences. Mais je te le promets, tout ce que je veux faire est de te donner des médicaments pour soigner tes blessures. Et si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me le dire et j'arrêterais immédiatement de que je fais.

La jeune fille regarda l'homme avec hésitation, puis hocha la tête. Il appliqua des bandes de tissu humide sur ses plaies, les cicatrisants peu à peu. Elle se calma. Elle sentait qu'elle avait eu raison de faire confiance à Frankenstein. Il partit finalement, et elle se recoucha entre ses couvertures, apaisée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été avant, et surtout pas après une expérience de l'Union.

Elle s'endormit, croyant pouvoir passer une nuit tranquille pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

 _Rien n'était comparable à ce sentiment de détresse, de profonde impuissance qui paralysait Elin et faisait couler des larmes sur ses joues blêmes. Elle avait l'horrible impression que des mains la ligotait et la tenait enserrée, comme dans une cage de fer indestructible. Douleur. Souffrance._

 _Non!_

 _C'est... c'est fini tout ça. Je suis... LIBRE!_

 _'Ce n'est pas toi, Elin.'_

 _Elle se débattit au coeur de son rêve, sanglotant, et hurla:_

 _'Qui êtes-vous? Libérez-moi... '_

 _'Écoute, Elin. Ce n'est pas toi... C'est lui.'_

 _La voix était douce et rassurante, uniforme. Elle résonnait dans sa tête et la jeune fille s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage._

 _'Ce n'est pas... toi. Il a tellement mal... Toi seule peux le sauver, Elin.'_

 _La jeune fille tenta de se libérer à nouveau dans le noir ténébreux, mais les liens se resserraient autour d'elle, lui brûlant la peau._

 _'Qui... Dites-moi... vite...'_

 _'Regarde bien... et écoute.'_

 _Les chaînes se relâchèrent et elle tomba dans une chute vertigineuse, entourée d'une lumière crue et indéfinissable. La voix avait changée et un seul mot résonna dans sa folle descente, la paralysant de terreur._

 _ **Dark Spear.**_

 _Elin ne connaissait pas ce nom mais il lui inspirait une horreur sans précédent. Quelqu'un... était en danger. Mais qui?_

 _La chute de la jeune fille s'acheva brusquement et elle s'écrasa sans douleur sur le sol froid d'une pièce aux grands murs lumineux. Toutes ces sensations qui paraissaient presque réelles, elle les ressentaient trop intensément pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple rêve. Elle se releva à-demi, agenouillée sur le plancher. Elle semblait être dans une pièce isolée destinée à l'entraînement. Soudain, elle vit une silhouette accroupie près d'elle, un homme gémissant qui tremblait et hurlait alors que des filaments noirs l'enlaçaient impitoyablement. La voix terrifiante résonna à nouveau et Elin plaqua ses deux mains sur les côtés de sa tête, paniquée par les paroles sifflées par la maléfique entité._

 _ **Sois maudit. Pourquoi as-tu le droit de vivre?** **Nous te MAUDISSONS!**_

 _Les sanglots secouaient la jeune fille alors qu'une souffrance inhumaine torturait son corps et son esprit. Partageait-elle en rêve le supplice de l'homme à genoux?_

 _ **Personne ne te sauveras cette fois. Meurs.**_

 _Toute douleur la quitta instantanément et elle s'effondra contre le sol. Mais l'inconnu près hurlait de plus en plus, se tordant sur le sol, hoquetant, appelant à l'aide._

 _Elin eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau dans le cœur en s'apercevant que le torturé en question n'était pas un inconnu. Jusqu'ici son visage lui avait été caché, mais les boucles blondes tombant aux épaules de l'individu ressortirent dans son champ de vision, et une lueur d'affolement anima ses yeux quand elle croisa ceux de l'homme, bleus azur. Ce regard qui avait été le premier à se poser sur elle avec bienveillance, ces lèvres qui lui avai_ _ent souri pour la première fois dans sa vie, ces bras qui l'avait portée et arrachée à l'enfer. Elle sentit quelque chose se déchirer en elle et elle hurla._

 _Puis le noir tomba sur elle comme une chape de plomb et tout s'effaça._

* * *

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux dans un spasme et se précipita en dehors de son lit, s'effondrant sur le sol, les larmes coulant et rougissant ses paupières. Le souvenir des yeux bleus de Frankenstein était imprimé au fond des siens. Elle déglutit et prit une inspiration pour se calmer, tremblante et traumatisée par les horribles sensation qu'elle avait vécu à travers son rêve. Mais Elin ignora sa propre souffrance. Il y avait plus important pour le moment.

Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se précipita dans le couloir.


	4. Chapitre 4: Doux rapprochement

M-21 ne dormait pas. La journée avait été mouvementée et malgré son besoin de repos, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir aux événements. Cela avait été si... bouleversant... Retrouver sa sœur alors qu'il s'était pourtant résigné à ne jamais faire la connaissance de sa famille d'origine. Elin était un vrai mystère. Elle lui ressemblait, mais elle était aussi différente, avec ses propres qualités et traits de caractère. Il y avait chez elle quelque chose de délicat et de fragile, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

Il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux pour de bon quand un cri étouffé lui parvint, et la porte d'à côté s'ouvrit à la volée. Il eut à peine le temps de se lever et de se précipiter dans le couloir qu'une silhouette gracieuse aux longs cheveux gris disparaissait déjà à l'angle du mur. Inquiet, il fit quelques pas rapides pour aller rejoindre Elin lorsqu'une deuxième personne fit irruption dans le couloir. Enfin, si on peut décrire ainsi une apparition si calme et noble.

Raizel s'avança vers lui, ses yeux couleur de sang scintillant avec bienveillance dans le noir.

-Laisse-la, murmura-t-il avec douceur. Il y quelque chose dont elle doit se rendre compte par elle-même...

M-21 hocha la tête, déconcerté mais confiant. Si _lui_ pensait que tout irait bien, il pouvait avoir l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

 _Non... Non... Frankenstein!_

Elin courait désespérément dans le corridor, ses longs cheveux pâles flottant dans son dos. Son teint était blême et ses joues encore mouillées, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Un besoin irrépressible d'aller retrouver Frankenstein la poussait à avancer toujours plus vite. Sa panique s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du salon. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se doutait bien que le laboratoire était quelque part dans cette maison, mais où?

Les secondes semblaient s'écouler au ralenti alors que la jeune femme tournait l'angle du corridor. Elle entra dans la grande salle de séjour, haletante et éperdue.

La jeune femme se figea, les yeux écarquillés. La pièce était silencieuse, et un éclairage tamisé l'illuminait faiblement. Et sur un fauteuil, un livre entre les mains, Frankenstein était tranquillement étendu, les yeux fermés et les cheveux ébouriffés. Il portait encore ses lunettes, posées de travers, et avait un doigt placé entre les pages du manuel. Il ne réagit pas quand elle s'avança vers lui.

Elin s'approcha timidement, ses pas résonnant sur le plancher de la pièce. Elle observa l'homme avec une curiosité naïve, soulagée de le trouver si détendu.

Il murmura quelque chose d'inaudible dans son sommeil, et le livre lui échappa des mains alors qu'il ramenait ses bras le long de son corps. La jeune femme le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, évitant ainsi un bruit qui risquait de le réveiller. Elle soupira, ne sachant plus que faire. Elle se sentit soudain stupide. Paniquer à ce point à cause d'un simple cauchemar... Frankenstein allait très bien. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'énergie sombre autour de lui, et de douleur encore moins.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle remarqua ses lunettes mal placées. Il avait semblé aimer les choses bien ordonnées. Elin prit une grande inspiration et avança la main, effleurant légèrement son visage pour les repositionner. Une chaleur étrange envahit le bout de ses doigts alors qu'elle effleurait sa peau. C'était la première fois qu'elle touchait volontairement un homme, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de replacer une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, stupéfiée par la beauté des traits ciselés de Frankenstein. Comment un être aussi beau avait-il pu avoir la bonté de s'occuper d'elle?

Elle retira sa main en caressant doucement la joue de son sauveur, quand soudain il remua, et déplaça légèrement sa tête. Il inclina son visage contre la paume d'Elin qui tressaillit. Ses doigts tremblants étaient posés sur la joue de Frankenstein et touchaient au coin de ses lèvres. Si elle bougeait, ou si elle retirait sa main, il se réveillerait à coup sûr.

 _Oh non... Ce n'est pas vrai! Comment ais-je pu me mettre dans une position aussi embarrassante..._ _Il... Il ne m'a jamais permis de le toucher! Sera-t-il offensé s'il le découvre?_

Après quelques secondes de panique totale, elle inspira profondément pour se calmer, puis retira lentement sa main de sur la joue de l'homme. Ses paupières restaient closes et sa respiration égale, alors elle se détendit, puis recula de quelques pas. La tête de Frankenstein retomba doucement contre le dossier du fauteuil et il frissonna dans son sommeil. Elin sourit faiblement puis quitta la pièce après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard attendri.

* * *

M-21 attendait toujours dans le couloir, encore légèrement angoissé, quand il vit Elin revenir d'une démarche calme et mesurée. Un sourire doux errait sur ses lèvres et elle sembla surprise en le voyant.

-Grand frère! Tu ne dors pas? Je t'ai réveillé? demanda la jeune femme.

-Non, je ne dormais pas. Tu vas bien? Tu avais l'air paniquée quand tu es partie...

Elin le dévisagea quelques instants, immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise, et comme il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle chuchota avec reconnaissance:

-Excuse-moi, je ne m'habitues pas... Auparavant, personne ne se souciait de si j'allais bien ou mal. Cet endroit est... je ne sais pas exactement comment le dire mais... Je me sens à ma place.

M-21 acquiesça, comprenant très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Puis il vit qu'Elin semblait épuisée, et que ses yeux étaient rougis. Il fronça les sourcils, mais décida de ne pas la questionner. Après tout, il serait toujours temps demain de comprendre ce qui s'était passé...

-Je te laisse te reposer. Bonne nuit, petite sœur.

Elle répondit en réprimant un bâillement, et les deux retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

* * *

Le bruit des pas d'Elin avait cessé depuis quelque temps, et Frankenstein se hasarda à ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa et sourit avec amusement, retirant ses lunettes que la jeune femme avait si bien replacées. Il porta une main à sa joue. La chaleur de ses doigts fins y était encore imprimée. Il se leva, en reposant le livre sur la table au passage. Elin allait bien. Simplement en le touchant, elle s'était calmée... Il avait bien entendu sa respiration haletante s'apaiser.

Et, pour une raison ou pour une autre, il s'en était senti ému.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Je m'excuse pour l'attente de publication... Le prochain devrait arriver plus vite. Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit rapprochement? Voulez-vous plus de moments de ce genre pour la suite? En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu^^**

 **S. XXX**


	5. Chapitre 5: Sauver un sauveur

Le son de deux voix qui discutaient tira Elin de son sommeil. Encore ensommeillée, elle les écouta sans trop s'en rendre compte. C'était son deuxième réveil dans son nouveau milieu et entendre le son de voix humaines était apaisant, même si elle ne pouvait cependant n'en capter que des brides.

-...comprends pas... parti?

-...non...c'est plus grave...depuis ce matin...

Légèrement alarmée par le ton des interlocuteurs, elle se leva et enfila une chemise de nuit de flanelle qui avait été déposée au bout de son lit. Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre qui n'était qu'entrouverte et se retrouva face à Tao et M-21. Ils semblaient agités et inquiets. Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda:

-Vous êtes tous réveillés? Quelle heure est-il?

-Ah! Bonjour, petite soeur. Il est 10h30, répondit M-21, détournant son attention de son camarade.

-Quoi? Mais... Dormir autant...

-C'est bon, ton corps a besoin de récupérer et il n'y a pas d'école aujourd'hui. Heureusement, ajouta-t-il, l'angoisse paraissant bien dans sa voix.

Elin n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être une école, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas pour le moment.

-Que se passe-t-il? L'Union...? questionna-t-elle son frère avec anxiété, un mauvais pressentiment commençant à naître dans son esprit.

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis s'approcha d'elle doucement, la prenant par les épaules pour la rassurer.

-Ce n'est pas cela. C'est Frankenstein.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Tao et M-21 échangèrent un regard sombre et douloureux. La jeune femme se força à respirer lentement, contrôlant son inquiétude du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait toujours été comme cela, impulsive, passionnée, vibrante au gré des émotions qui la secouait, et c'était devenu encore pire depuis sa fuite de l'Union. Vivre seule de cette façon n'était pas si dérangeant mais dans un groupe, cela pourrait s'avérer problématique, ces sentiments sans cesse exacerbés.

Finalement, son grand frère la regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura d'une voix affligée:

-Il a disparu depuis ce matin.

Elin sentit un vertige étrange s'emparer d'elle et des sueurs froides couler le long de ses tempes. Le tourbillon de désespoir que son cauchemar lui avait véhiculé revint à la charge dans le temps de le dire. Elle revit dans devant ses yeux, en flashs consécutifs, la salle d'entraînement, les murs d'une blancheur aveuglante souillés de sang, et le visage épuisé, souffrant de Frankenstein... Cette énergie sombre qui brûlait chaque fibre de son être...

-Avez-vous regardé dans la salle d'entraînement? lança-t-elle sur un ton enfiévré.

«-Mais comment sait-elle qu'il y a une salle d'entraînement dans cette maison, au juste?» songea fébrilement l'humain modifié en dévisageant sa sœur. Il se tourna vers Tao qui arborait le même regard interloqué que lui.

-Non, nous n'y avons pas pensé! s'exclama le hacker. Cela semblait évident qu'il n'y était pas, pourquoi y serait-il resté si longtemps? Mais c'est une possibilité...

-Et cela expliquerait que Raizel-nim ne puisse pas sentir sa présence dans les environs, ajouta M-21. Étant donné que la salle est conçue pour restreindre l'aura et les contacts avec le monde extérieur...

Les trois se regardèrent avec agitation pendant un moment. À cet instant, Takeo, Seira et Raizel firent apparurent au bout du corridor. Tao alla les rejoindre pour leur expliquer l'idée tandis qu'M-21 détaillait le visage d'Elin, ne comprenant pas comment elle aurait pu apprendre l'existence de la salle. Sa surprise s'accrut encore quand il vit sa sœur se précipiter dans le couloir sans attendre les autres, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

-Attends, tu ne sais même pas où est la...

Il s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction, quand la jeune femme entra dans la cuisine d'un pas décidé et ouvrit la porte de l'escalier qui descendait dans la cave, menant au laboratoire.

-Bon, apparemment, elle le sait, marmonna-t-il sous les regards sidérés des autres qui arrivaient.

* * *

Elin entrevoyait vaguement les murs qui l'entouraient, leurs couleurs claires descendant dans des teintes plus noires au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la cave. Il n'y avait presque plus de lumière dans l'escalier et elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher comment les allumer.

Et pourtant elle avançait, dans l'obscurité, sans jamais ralentir son rythme. Elle avait été habituée à se fier à son instinct, même dans l'incertitude la plus extrême. Malgré son cœur qui battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine, malgré la panique qui enflammait chacun de ses sens, elle avança sans vaciller. Tout était clair dans son esprit, elle voyait la salle blanche et tachée de rouge, l'énergie sombre qui y flottait et le corps mince de l'humain, ses beaux cheveux blonds trempant dans le sang. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur âcre qui flottait dans l'air, et entendre les battements oppressés du cœur de Frankenstein. _Ba-boum... Ba-boum..._ Il vivait encore, assurément, les hommes comme lui ne pouvaient pas mourir si facilement... _Oh, je vous en prie, Dieu, quelqu'un, n'importe qui, faites qu'il vive encore!_

Elle avait été imprudente. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul après le rêve, même en voyant qu'il n'avait rien, quand elle était allé le voir et que sa joue avait si doucement glissé contre sa main. Elle aurait dû le réveiller et le prévenir.

 _C'est de ma faute._

L'esprit tourmenté, Elin arriva devant une seconde porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement.

Elle se figea sur place en voyant la pièce qu'il y avait derrière, les yeux révulsés d'horreur. Des appareils, des instruments médicaux, du matériel de chimie. Impossible de s'y tromper. _Un laboratoire._

Elle recula en trébuchant, sa démarche soudain instable comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup de poing.

 _Non, non, non... JE NE VEUX PAS!_

Elle voulait courir, s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Elle se rappelait tout. Les tortures, les menaces, les humiliations... _Pas encore..._

 _...Non. Frankenstein a besoin d'aide. Je dois y aller, MAINTENANT. Je dois sauver celui qui m'a sauvée._

D'autres pensées, de plus en plus fortes, se formaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle arrêtait de reculer, ses yeux fixés sur le laboratoire. Elle repensa au sourire doux de l'homme, à ses regards réconfortants et à cette puissance rassurante et stabilisante qui se dégageait de chacune de ses paroles, de ses actes. Elle devait traverser cette pièce, à tout prix.

Alors, Elin avança de nouveau, un pied devant l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, son corps se battant de toute ses forces contre sa volonté qui elle, lui criait de continuer. Elle entra silencieusement dans le laboratoire, ses pas produisant un cliquetis qui semblait assourdissant dans tout ce silence angoissant. Elle traversa la pièce sans trembler.

Ce fut cette image qu'eut M-21 en entrant brusquement dans le laboratoire, ayant devancé tous les autres pour rattraper sa sœur. Celle d'une fille frissonnante qui bravait ses propres démons intérieurs, ses souvenirs qui la rongeaient à l'acide, pour aller à la rescousse de la personne qui l'avait rescapée de l'enfer. Ses cheveux gris ondulaient dans son dos au rythme de ses pas, elle avait les poings serrés, les ongles enfoncés dans les paumes de ses mains.

Elin avança jusqu'à toucher le métal froid de la porte du laboratoire de ses doigts délicats et tremblants. Ses jambes la lâchèrent d'un coup et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol. M-21 accourut et se mit à sa hauteur, inquiet et désorienté par la façon dont les choses se déroulaient. Il posa doucement la main sur sa tête baissée, et elle la releva en murmurant:

-Il est là. Je le sens.

Raizel-nim arriva de sa démarche légère, suivi par Takeo, Tao et Seira. Son regard rougeoyant se posa sur la jeune femme et un tremblement passa dans ses paupières, une émotion inhabituelle s'esquissant sur son visage si impassible d'ordinaire.

-Je le sens aussi.

Une exclamation jaillit des lèvres d'M-21 et Elin regarda le Noblesse, bouleversée.

-Je vais vous demander de vous écarter.

Ils obtempérèrent et il leva la main lentement, les yeux brillants de lumière. La seconde d'après, un horrible craquement se fit entendre. La porte et le mur se fissurèrent et de la poussière se mit à tournoyer dans les airs. Tous à l'exception de Raizel sentirent un frisson les secouer en voyant des filaments pourpres se faufiler dans les craquelures. Finalement, la porte céda et Elin se précipita dans la salle d'entraînement.

La jeune femme ne prit pas le temps de rester sous le choc ni même d'examiner les lieux pour voir si un danger demeurait. Elle alla s'agenouiller auprès de l'humain étendu sur le sol, baignant dans son sang. Ses yeux étaient clos. Dans son dernier sursaut de conscience, il avait ramené ses bras autour de son corps pour tenter se protéger de la puissance destructrice jusqu'à la toute fin. Elin avança la main doucement, les larmes aux yeux, et essuya une goutte de sang aux commissures de ses lèvres. Ses paupières frémirent et un tremblement secoua son corps, sa respiration s'accélérant.

Les cils de Frankenstein tressautèrent et s'ouvrirent lentement. Ses yeux bleus, vagues et perdus, se fixèrent sur Elin un bref instant puis se refermèrent. Il pencha la tête de côté, ses cheveux cachant son visage, et elle comprit qu'être vu dans une telle position de faiblesse était sans doute inhabituel pour lui. Ses épaules tremblaient bien qu'il tentât visiblement de se contrôler.

Raizel s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla à son tour. Il accrocha légèrement ses doigts à ceux de son serviteur et ferma les yeux.

 _-Tu es sauf, essaie de respirer lentement._

Frankenstein se calma en entendant la voix de son maître résonner dans sa conscience. Il serra faiblement sa main dans la sienne et se détendit, se laissant tomber entre les bras d'Elin sans résister, rouvrant les yeux à demi. Il entendit les voix d'M-21 et des autres, mais ne comprit pas le sens de leur conversation. La seule chose dont il se rendait compte était que les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme, jusque dans son cou, et que ses lèvres venaient de se poser sur son front. Il sentit les vibrations du pouvoir de son maître s'enrouler autour de lui et le soulever dans les airs alors qu'il retombait dans l'inconscience.

 **Note de l'auteure: Oui, oui, c'est triste, c'est angoissant, je sais... *soupir*. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Frankenstein est toujours tellement infaillible, ce n'est jamais arrivé qu'il soit blessé gravement, à un point où il aurait besoin de l'aide des autres... J'ai d'ailleurs lu une superbe fanfic à ce sujet, «Cornerstone» (en anglais, évidemment, avec Google Traduction XD) et la suite, «Recovery» était encore meilleure. C'est de** dragonwriter24cmf **et je recommande vraiment si ce dernier chapitre vous a plu. Avis, s'il vous plait?**

 **S. XXX**

 **P.S. La suite bientôt! Cette fic va probablement être assez longue, j'ai plein d'idées à son sujet, si vous en avez aussi, n'hésitez pas à me le demander en commentaire!**


End file.
